


Gold

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rebellious princess meets a rebellious prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait.”

The voice stopped the guard as he went to close Fili’s cell door and Fili turned impatiently, expecting some sort of scalding.

But he froze where he stood.

There you were, tall, elegant, and with a beauty that he couldn’t even begin to describe. He was left breathless as you approached.

Your step was light as you looked down at the blonde dwarf, the guard keeping close, even as your fingers reached forward, brushing along the edge of his coat to grip the handle of the last knife hidden on his person.

You pulled it away, handing it to the guard. “I am glad I noticed.”

Colour flooded the guards cheeks. “My lady, you should not be here. If your father knew-”

“He would what?” You ask lightly. “Take care of your prisoner guardsman, do not concern yourself with me.”

Fili watched as you walked away, with an ease and grace he had never seen before. There was some irritation that you had found his last knife, but it was so drowned out at the moment that he did not care.

The guard roughly shoved him back into the cell and Fili silently cursed him while promising to get your name.

Night settled in and Fili was sitting in the back of his cell, his foot tapping impatiently.

Two voices got his attention and he silently moved forward to see Kili talking to the red headed elf from earlier. He scowls, but remains silent, and goes to return to the back of his cell.

“I take it you share the same opinion of elves as other dwarves?”

He stops, recognising your quiet voice from earlier. “Well, you are not doing much to change my opinion.”

You were leaning against the wall next to the door of his cell, and you smiled. “I have no control of my father’s orders, it is the sad inevitable truth.”

Fili cautiously approached the door. “Your father is the King?”

You nod. “Yes.”

Fili folds his arms. “I highly doubt your father would like you talking to me then.”

You laugh and Fili feels a chill go through him, the sound hitting a part deep inside him.

“No, he would not, hence why I am doing it.” You smile at Fili. “But that is of little concern tonight, he is too busy with the celebrations.”

“Won’t he miss your presence?”

“No.” Fili watches as you look over at Kili and Tauriel, he sees a deep emotion in your eyes.

“Can I ask your name, my lady?” He asks before he can stop himself.

“Y/N.” You say easily, giving a small smile. “I take it that is your brother?”

“He is.”

You watch Tauriel, watch her fascination with Kili and the way she talks to him.

“Does it bother you?” Fili asked, following her gaze. “That they are talking?”

“No,” You say quickly. “Unlike my father, I am not bothered by such a small thing as race. The feud is…old, and pointless. We are coming into a time where an alliance would be better.”

“It is a shame, then, that you are not in charge.” His eyes wonder to you again, unwilling to look away again.

“It is a shame that no one listens,” You say softly. “I am always the gold little princess, the little girl still running through the halls.” You sigh. “It is how it has been that way for many years. I am not even allowed beyond the doors.”

This surprised him, but he says nothing.

You finally look away from Kili and Tauriel, your hand moving to your long coat. “Here.” You pull out his knife from earlier, handing it to him through the bars.

Fili didn’t take it at first, looking at you hesitantly. “Why are you giving me this?”

“It was well hidden, so I gather it means something.” You say, still holding the knife out to him. “Plus the engravings on the hilt. If you ever got free of here, I wanted you to have it.”

He takes the knife slowly, your fingers brushing against each other.

He stares at the blade then back at you with a frown. “Thank you.”

You nod, with a slight bow. “I am happy to help.”

Fili again, looks at the blade and then at you. “Why? Why help us?”

“Because-”

“Y/N!”

You both jump, Legolas storming towards you, Fili quickly hiding his knife.

“What do you think are doing?” He asks angrily.

“Talking to our prisoners, obviously.” You say, holding yourself high.

“You are not meant to be here, Y/N.” He says in elvish, glaring at Fili. “If father found out-”

“Hence why I am here now. I am capable of handling myself, Legolas, I do not need to be babied.” You said, frustrated.

“I know,” He says with a gentleness that surprises Fili. “If he would see that, you would stop being rebellious. But you still need caution.”

“I hardly think that he will do anything behind bars.” You said, looking at Fili. “So you have little to worry about.”

Legolas looked less than pleased with your response. “Please Y/N, let us go and return to the celebrations.”

“Why? So I can be tired of fathers dotage of me? No Legolas, not tonight, not anymore.” With a final nod at Fili, you turn and walk away, Fili leaning against the bars to watch you leave.

Legolas sighs, giving a look back to Tauriel and Kili, before following.

It was after the dwarves escaped and it was found that Tauriel had gone after them, that it was also discovered that you had gone.

Thranduil was furious.

Tauriel was most surprised when she found you out on the path to Laketown.

“Lady Y/N? What are you doing out here?” She breathes, freezing where she stands.

You were in armour, something that was never seen, and had a sword and bow strapped to you. You smile warmly at her.

“Greetings Tauriel, I take it that you to are tracking the dwarves?”

Tauriel stares, her mouth hanging open. “You cannot be out here my lady.”

“Why? Because my father says so? I am tired of being told no, Tauriel. It was now or never.” You look back towards Laketown.

Tauriel looked nervous, unsure of what to do. “Why are you following the dwarves my lady?”

“Because I wish to help.” You say softly. “They did not deserve the treatment that father gave them.”

You start to walk away and Tauriel bounds after you.

“My lady, I cannot let you go!”

“Yes you can.” You keep walking. “Legolas will be coming, no doubt, keep an eye out for him, will you?”

She stops, staring after you, even as you disappear from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The surprise Fili got when you turned up on Bard’s doorstep almost floors him. You had politely knocked, something the nervous children were hesitant to answer.

But there you were, in light armour trimmed with gold,two blades on your belt and a bow on your back.

You smile when you see him and Fili was not sure how to react.

“Sorry to barge in but I thought you could use a hand.” You say quietly entering the house, your gaze moving to Kili.

“Can you help my brother?” He asks without thinking.

You move over to Kili, who was pale, clammy and in a lot of pain. The wound on his leg was infected and clearly killing him, you could feel his struggle and your face turns grim.

“I will do what I can.” You say softly, your fingers gently untying the bandage around his leg. “What herbs do you have?”

“Nothing right for this type of wound.” Oin says, looking at you with wonder.

“Hmmm,” Your hands touch around the wound and Kili screams causing you to move your hand away quickly. “I’m going to need your help to hold him, this is not going to be-”

That was when the orcs attacked, bursting through the roof. The children screamed as one leapt, but there was a flash of silver and the first orcs head landed on the floor. You held you sword steady, black blood dripping from the blade, you had just enough time to register Fili stunned expression before the rest were on you.

In such a closed space, the fight was tight and fast, your two knives joined by Fili’s and what ever the other dwarves could find,but you weren’t alone.

Tauriel was there first, joining the fight as more burst through the door, Legolas following close behind. Neither were able to reach you as an orc grabbed your arm from behind, but neither had to be as Fili leapt on the orc, his knife burying into its throat.

It was over as quickly as it had begun.

“Tauriel. Y/N. Let’s go.” Legolas ordered, following the remaining orcs out.

You had no intention of following your brother, your attention returning to Kili who had been knocked to the ground in the fight. Tauriel’s attention was also on Kili so you caught her gaze.

“I need your help.”

She bites her lip, looking back out the door, only to come face to face with Bofur who was holding a bunch of flowers.

It didn’t take long for you and Tauriel to work the Athelas, and she covered the wound while you focus on bringing down his fever. You spoke in unison while the others helped hold Kili down.

They could all feel the magic between you.

It seemed to all settle, you and Tauriel sharing a worried glance, but Kili’s fever dropped and his body relaxed. Tauriel lets out a sigh of relief and starts to clean and properly bandage the wound.

You went and sat, not used to using such magic. The dwarves were whispering to each other, but Fili’s eye met yours and you smile warmly at him.

He hesitates buts comes and joins you. “Thankyou.” He says quietly. “I’m almost my brother would’ve died had you not turned up.”

“I wanted to help.” You clean the blood of your fingers slowly, taking care to get every last bit.

“Will your brother be alright?”

“Legolas will be fine, he knows what he is doing.” You lick your lips and taste blood, with a frown, you raise your fingers and pull away blood.

Fili watches and wasn’t surprised by the slightly stunned look on your face.

“Here.” He says gently, taking the cloth from your hand and then dipping into the water nearby before gently dabbing at the small cut on your lip. “You must have just got caught, nothing serious.”

You watch him, his eyes and fingers not leaving your lips until he feels your gaze on his face. He glances up, his cheeks flushing red as he steps away.

“Sorry my lady, I did not mean to-”

“It is alright Fili.” You take his hand without thinking. “I know you meant no harm.”

“It’s just that you are very beautiful.” He said it quickly, his cheeks going an even darker red.

You smile at him and go to say something when a loud rumble gets everyone’s attention.

“Smaug.” Bofur breathes, looking terrified.

“We need to get out of here.” You say, standing and looking to the eldest. “Is there a boat we can use?”

You stood on the bank watching the people of Laketown. You were unaccustomed to seeing such sorrow and grief.

“I must stay and help them.” You say to the footsteps approaching.

“I know.” Fili answers quietly. “Will you be alright my lady?”

You smile down at him, warm but sad. “Of course Fili, at least until my father turns up, because I can guarantee he will.”

He nods and goes to turn away when you take his hand. He looks up surprised to find you nervous.

“Fili…you know as well as I do that what is coming, will not be pleasant, and we both may be forced to make a choice that we do not want to.” You pause for a moment, seeing Kili and Tauriel out of the corner of your eye. “I want you to be careful.”

“I will be.” He says giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

“I want you to take this,” You take a gold ring from your finger, a sapphire set in the center, and place it in his hand. “Just…in case something happens. It was my mothers ring.”

“Y/N,” He looks at you with wide eyes. “You cannot-”

“Please Fili.” You close his hand around it. “Take it.”

He takes in your serious expression and slowly he nods, closing his hand tighter around the ring.

“Fili! Kili! We need to go!” Bofur calls from the boat that they were trying to pus into the water.

Fili looks at you and you nod. He unties a cord from his wrist and slips the ring on it before tying it around his neck. He stops at the boat to look back at you and you hold a hand over your heart with a slight bow, something he returns.

Legolas approaches you as the dwarves pull away. “You need to go home Y/N. Father is worried.”

“He can wait.” You say calmly. “For now, these people need my help first.” You look at him and he is watching you, concerned. “You do what you have to Legolas, I will be alright.”

He lets out a slow breath, frowning. “Alright, but be careful. Tauriel and I are going after those orcs.”

“Take care Legolas.” You stride off without another word to help the people, eventually coming across Bard and the two of you organise for the people to move to Dale.


	3. Chapter 3

“You deliberately disobeyed me.”

You rolled your eyes at your father, who was looking more furious than you had ever seen him.

“I did what I thought was right.” You say calmly. “And it may displease you, but I cannot help that we have different views father.”

“Do you even know how this looks?” He hissed. “My own children disobeying me?”

You nod. “I know, but you must understand that Legolas and I are grown, and this is how it must be. It is not personal, simply us finding-”

“Your own path.” He growls. “You are too much like your mother.”

“Good.” You said firmly. “It keeps you reasonably in check then.”

Thranduil sighs. “Why Y/N? Do you detest me so much as to not respect me.”

You step forward and take his hand. “No father, I have the utmost respect for you, but I just feel that this time, you are wrong. Not all the dwarves see the grudge of the old ages, and not all are as…vengeful as Thorin Oakenshield. You need to understand that. Reason can be brought around, I promise you.”

He cups your cheek gently, his eyes sad. “So much like your mother, I’m glad that some of her lived on.” But his gaze turns firm again. “But Bard has already tried to speak to them, and they remain as stubborn as ever. What choice to I have but to go to war.”

“There is always a choice.” You say and stand to move away.

“Y/N, I don’t want you having any further part in this.” He says sternly.

“I’m already too involved.” You say back, exiting the tent and seeing Gandalf talking to Bard.

You stride over and Gandalf looks up surprised. “Lady Y/N, unusual to see you out of Mirkwood.”

“Much to my fathers disgust.” You say with a wince. “I suppose it was you who set the dwarves on their quest?”

“You would be correct my lady.”

You nod and sigh. “Then I hope for your sake, that you can fix this and convince them not to go to war.”

You walk away before he can say anything else, knowing that your father would have all eyes on you. You walk to a part of Dale where you can see Erebor.

“Please be careful Fili,” You whisper to yourself. “Don’t do anything foolish.”

You were forced to stay behind the following morning, you had tried to follow the soldiers but your father insisted that you stay, and by insist, you were given two guards and forced to sit and wait.

The longer you sat, the more your uneasiness grew and you shifted uncomfortably.

The orcs war horn sent chills down your spine and you jumped to your feet.

“My lady, you must stay.” One of your guards said nervously.

But you were walking forward, so you could see over the wall, the guards could do nothing but follow.

The army took your breath away, you had never seen a force like this before and it terrified you. You knew many would die today, but as a second horn sounded, you had a new problem.

They were attacking the city.

“Go. Go!” You shouted at the guards, seeing the catapults lined up straight for where you were standing.

You had enough to flee before the rocks hit ad crumbled the wall away, but then the orcs were in the city.

The guards defending you, you fought, long and hard, with little time to think of what else was going.

Soon, you spotted Bard, then Gandalf and Bilbo.

But there had been no call from Erebor, the thirteen dwarves were still holed up in their home.

A guard fell, taking an arrow to the head and you stared wide eyed, suddenly brutally aware that you could die today.

You fought harder, then a new horn call went out, making you and those around you stop.

The dwarves crashed through the war they had built over Erebor and charged into battle. You felt your heart leap, knowing that Fili was out there.

Your second guard fell and you were forced to return to the fight, now on your own.

“It’s Thorin!” You heard Bilbo shout.

“And Fili, Kili and Dwalin.” Gandalf said. “He’s taking his best warriors.”

“To do what?”

“To cut the head off the snake.”

Ice gripped you and looked up to see them riding up towards Ravenhill, your stomach sinking.

You had to follow.

Recklessly, you pushed forward, Gandalf calling after you, but you did not listen. Something horrible would happen up there if you did not go.

When Legolas and Tauriel returned and warned Gandalf of what was coming, he knew you were in danger as much as the dwarves, and he told Legolas as such, whose face turned grim.

“I will tell father.” He says and moves away to find him.

Tauriel found him first, preparing to leave the battle, and he threatened Tauriel till Legolas arrived, his face falling when he said you were up there too.

You had fought like nothing before to reach the top of Ravenhill, your armour covered in blood, and Dwalin and Thorin stared at you as you stood before them.

“Where are Fili and Kili?” You breath, looking between the dwarves and at the bodies around them.

“Scouting.” Thorin says with a frown. “Why?”

You stare at the silent structure before you, your face paling. “This is a trap.”

Bilbo appeared next to you, breathing hard and making you jump.

“There is a second army approaching from the north, we must leave, now.” He says quickly.

Thorin and you share a look as he turns to Dwalin. “Find Fili and Kili.”

But Dwalin had barely moved when all your gazes were drawn upwards.

Fili was being shoved forward by Azog.

“No.” You breathed, knowing exactly what Azog intended to do.

This was an execution.

As Azog picked Fili up, you didn’t even think, drawing your bow and firing.

The arrow flew true and buried deep into Azog’s arm.

A cry of rage and pain went out as Azog dropped Fili, the other orcs rushing forward, but you were firing quickly, protecting the dwarf, but he had little where else to go but over the edge.

Fili rolled off the edge, allowing himself to fall and catch onto the next ledge before dropping again. He still landed hard and was still wounded.

Orcs were now pouring from the other places of Ravenhill and as Kili rushed over to help Fili, you kept firing.

Thorin and Dwalin rushed down to help defend the brothers while you fired.

That was when the first wave of the second army arrived.

Your attention was taken away as an orc cry went out and you found yourself using your bow in very close quarters.

“Y/N!”

You barely even noticed the shout before an orc tackled you to the ground. Confusion followed as you fought to keep your bearings even as you crashed down on the icy stone.

Then the weight of the orc was gone, being slammed off by a mighty swing from Dwalin who was then hauling you to your feet.

“You right lass?” He asked.

All you could was nod, still a little in shock over what had happened, but had little time to think of it as more orcs were still coming.

Fili and Kili reached your side, and you all banded together, Fili’s hand taking yours as you stood close together. You knew Fili was too wounded to fight and he knew that you were out of your comfort.

“We need to go.” Dwalin growls.

“We’re surrounded.” Kili says. “If you have a better suggestion, I’d love to hear it.”

“Taking the bastards down would be nice.” Dwalin’s hand tighten on his axe.

“I think we have gone beyond the point on not being reckless.” Thorin says slowly. “It is now or never.”

Just then, orcs started to fall around you and you look up to see Legolas a top a tower, firing down at the orcs below. Tauriel came to your side, he face pale and worried as she looks at Kili.

“We need to go.” You say firmly with a nod from Tauriel. “Now be our only chance.”

“Get my nephews out of here.” Thorin says. “We will cover your retreat and then follow.”

Fili and Kili stare at Thorin.

“Uncle we can’t-”

“It would be unfair-”

“You will do as I say.” Thorin says angrily. “I will not have the bloodline end here today.”

“We need to go now.” You say seeing the opportunity and holding Fili’s hand, you pull the brothers forward, Kili still helping Fili, Tauriel joining you.

You hadn’t got far before even more helped arrived, the elves coming up to join the fight on Ravenhill, your father amongst them.

He saw you but continued on at your insistence, and even though you knew he was at some risk, you did not fear for his life.

Everyone found each other later in the healers tents, you tending to Fili’s wounds. Kili and Tauriel just exhausted nearby. Thorin came in with only a large gash down his face, Bilbo too had a split on his forehead that had bled a lot. Legolas and Thranduil were both unwounded, but a little bruised and sorry for themselves, and Dwalin just didn’t let any of it show.

“I’m glad everyone is alright.” You say softly, strapping up Fili’s leg. “Perhaps we can now discuss thing reasonably?”

Fili looked at you for a moment, your attention hadn’t left his leg, but both Thranduil and Thorin were looking sheepish.

Slowly, he begins to laugh, and as you smile with him, he laughs more, earning a few mutters and disapproving looks, but his laughter does not ease, even as you take his hand to shush him. This earned two very stunned looks from Thranduil and Thorin, but nothing was said for many weeks until it had all settled down, and Fili returned your ring and you shared your first kiss.

It later would become one of the most powerful alliances in Middle Earth, to last many years to come.


End file.
